


Baseball by the Bay

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baseball, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When Lexa had imagined this moment it had not included thousands of people watching them, but alas...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot inspired by a drawing I saw on twitter.

The air was crisp and the sun was starting its descent into the bay by the time they make it to the ballpark. Lexa had thought ahead, wearing her favorite broken in leather jacket over her Giants tank top while Clarke wore a three quarters sleeve raglan tee. The pair kept shooting furtive glances and half smirks at each other as they passed into the gates and made their way to their section.

 

"How'd you get such good seats?" Clarke asked when they reached the section just behind home plate.

 

"My boss got the team owner out of a tight spot once," Lexa smiled.

 

Soon the sound of the baseball hitting the leather of the catcher's mitt was in the air and Lexa and Clarke were sharing a bag of peanuts, each sipping a beer. The salty ocean air was whipping in on them and Lexa noticed Clarke shivering a bit out of the corner of her eye. This being their second date, she wasn't quite sure what the protocol was.

 

"You, uh," a clearing of her throat, "want my jacket?" Lexa asked, moving to take it off.

 

"No, you keep it. I don't want you to be cold."

 

Lexa nodded, then went for it. She draped her arm around the blonde's shoulders and the smile she got back was so worth the risk.

 

"This OK?" Lexa asked to be sure.

 

Clarke moved as close as possible with the armrest in the way, her head resting in the crook of her date's neck, then turned to whisper into her ear.

 

"It's perfect."

 

The husky low voice set something off in Lexa's gut. She focused hard on the next half inning to fight the flush on her face.

 

Both pitchers were dealing, and save for a few walks nothing much was happening on the bases. They passed the time talking about anything and everything, then in bottom of the seventh one quick crack of wood and the whole stadium was on their feet. Clarke was yelling at the top of her lungs, Lexa looking on in awe. She had really thought Clarke wasn't much of a sports fan, but apparently she was wrong.

 

Things settled back down before the start of the eighth inning, the in stadium announcer reading an ad. Suddenly the video board was showing couple in the crowd, a heart around them, romantic music playing over the speakers. Lexa couldn't help but let out a quiet 'awww' at the elderly couple sharing a peck. Next were a young couple, a baby in the father's arms. Then Lexa was looking at herself on the huge screen and... the middle aged guy on her other side?

 

She felt her ears growing hot, panicking she looked over at Clarke, who was doing a very poor job of hiding her laugh.

 

"Come here you," Clarke giggled, lacing a hand through dark curls.

 

The crowd erupted with cheers as the camera panned over in time to see Lexa close the distance and kiss Clarke soft and slow. She couldn't hear it though, all she could hear was the thumping of her heart, Clarke's low hum of delight, the quiet pop of their lips as they changed angles.

 

It felt like a lifetime that they spent kissing each other, reveling in the moment. When they broke, Lexa couldn't help but smile. Clarke tucked a long unruly curl behind her ear with a matching grin.

 

The San Francisco Giants left the field with the win that night, but walking out, her hand in Clarke's, Lexa felt like she had just started the greatest winning streak of her life.

 

<https://twitter.com/blindwire_art/status/852306554388750336>


End file.
